


Possessive

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Iwaizumi is too hot for his own good, and Oikawa has sworn to protect him from alphas in secret, until one day he isn't there to keep strange alphas away from his mate.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that summary doesn't really sound right but I can't think of anything else right now.
> 
> Written for a tumblr request: iwaoi with o!iwa [52: “You’re my Omega, and mine alone.”](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

Ever since they were children, Oikawa had known that Iwaizumi was meant for him and nobody else – exactly like he was meant for Iwaizumi. They had both been certain, and they weren’t surprised to present as an alpha and an omega, although it was surprising that Iwaizumi went into heat while Oikawa experienced a rut and not vice versa. Iwaizumi wasn’t your typical omega, and Oikawa had thought that to be a blessing (less probable competition), until he realised that many alphas were attracted to an omega who seemed capable of standing up for himself. Not to mention the fact that Iwaizumi was hot as hell. He was too hot for his own good, and Oikawa had spent years making sure that the omega stayed safe. It wasn’t his fault if his actions also made Iwaizumi believe that he wasn’t very attractive to alphas.

To give Iwaizumi some credit, the omega had probably noticed what Oikawa was doing. They never talked about it, but the alpha was almost certain that his hostility towards any alpha that even stepped close to Iwaizumi was well known by the omega. Sometimes Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi found his untamed protectiveness unattractive, but at least so far there had been no complaints.

Usually Oikawa made sure that no alpha he deemed as a threat could even approach Iwaizumi. Usually Oikawa made sure to stay vigilant to keep unnecessary alphas at bay. Usually Oikawa didn’t have to run errands for a professor when he was already supposed to go home.

That is why Oikawa now found himself looking across the campus at an interaction between Iwaizumi and an alpha. Oikawa had seen the guy around, but didn’t know his name – didn’t even care to know. All he cared about was the fact that the alpha was standing close to his Iwa-chan, leaning even closer as he spoke, his pheromones starting to stink so strongly that Oikawa could smell them from such a distance away.

Oikawa was already making his way towards Iwaizumi and the alpha when he saw the omega react with a laugh. It was the special kind of laugh that made him smile cutely, and Oikawa was seething with rage. He ran, growling as he went, and both the alpha and omega turned to look at him as he approached.

Oikawa might have been prepared to kick the other alpha’s ass, to do whatever it took to drive him away, but his thoughts of revenge came to a halt when he saw the frown on Iwaizumi’s face. Any feelings of anger were quickly drawn from his body and he came to a stop right next to the others, panting and not entirely sure how to feel.

“What are you doing, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi snapped.

Oikawa hung his head in defeat. He had never intended to show this side of himself to his mate. He had decided early on that his job was to make sure that no alphas could touch Iwaizumi while making it appear that he wasn’t responsible for it. He wasn’t supposed to run all over the school and make a fool of himself.

Oikawa listened to Iwaizumi and the alpha finish their conversation before saying their goodbyes. Oikawa didn’t look up to the other alpha even once. He was now only closely familiar with his shoes that were currently walking away. His eyes turned to Iwaizumi’s shoes that were facing him.

“What were you thinking?” Iwaizumi asked.

He was angry, and Oikawa deserved it. He had never felt so ashamed in his life.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” he said, docile.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. Oikawa looked up to face his mate.

“You’re my omega,” he proclaimed. “Mine alone!”

Iwaizumi was frowning at him still, but Oikawa could see a softness around his edges at the words.

“That doesn’t mean you should be running around like an animal,” Iwaizumi chastised him. “You’re better than that.”

Oikawa frowned in shame and nodded.

“I don’t want to be embarrassed by you,” Iwaizumi added.

Oikawa flinched.

Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and took a hold of Oikawa’s hand.

“Let’s go home,” he said.

Oikawa followed obediently. He held Iwaizumi’s hand like a lifeline, and he didn’t care what everyone who saw them thought. Iwaizumi’s hold was constant and reassuring, and Oikawa could feel his own heart beat just like it was supposed to. Everything was exactly how it was meant to be, and he followed Iwaizumi home.

The door clicked shut behind them, and they let go of each other to take off their shoes. Oikawa stepped farther into the apartment to go sit in the bedroom in shame, when Iwaizumi’s strong hand took a hold of his shoulder. He was slammed against the wall.

 _I’m going to get it now_ , Oikawa thought and prepared himself to be berated.

Instead of harsh words, Oikawa was hit by a whiff of Iwaizumi’s pheromones before the omega kissed him. Iwaizumi held him by the shoulders and kissed him so hard their lips were bruising, Oikawa closed his eyes and felt how the omega’s tongue slipped between their lips, how soft and wet it was. Iwaizumi smelled like sex, even though they had hardly even touched yet.

Oikawa lifted his hands to Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled the omega closer. Iwaizumi tasted sweet, which surprised Oikawa, but he loved how it was a difference from usual. He let Iwaizumi pin him to the wall for a while longer before pushing the omega away, following himself so that their kiss wouldn’t break. The living room was closer than the bedroom, and Oikawa pushed the omega down to the sofa. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s shirt off before removing his own, their kiss only breaking for long enough for the garments to slip past their heads. Iwaizumi’s mouth was wet. Oikawa pushed his tongue inside to taste him more, and his tongue was met with Iwaizumi’s own rubbing against it.

It was hot. Oikawa’s jeans were getting too tight, and he pulled away and stood up straight. He looked down to the omega whose chest was blushing instead of his face. Iwaizumi’s face was shiny, a drop of sweat dropping from his brow to his shoulder. He was panting, body resting heavily against the sofa. Oikawa licked his lips and opened his jeans. Iwaizumi mirrored him, opening his slacks and pushing them down, out of the way as much as he could while still sitting down.

Once Oikawa was fully naked, he leaned to the omega. Iwaizumi lifted his hips to allow Oikawa to remove his slacks and underwear. There was no time for teasing. Iwaizumi’s cock was hard and standing upright. Oikawa had always wondered about how straight it was. His own cock made a steep curve towards his belly. When he felt insecure about it (he sometimes did after watching porn where everyone’s cock was full and flawless), Iwaizumi always made him feel better by saying how good it was for hitting his prostate.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, fully naked and cock starting to drip pre-come. He gestured for the omega to turn around. Iwaizumi pretended to not understand. Oikawa growled and pouted, until the omega burst to laughter, reached to him for a kiss, and turned around. Oikawa positioned him against the back rest, hands against the omega’s ass. He looked between the muscular cheeks and caught a glimpse of slick that was quickly accumulating to the omega’s entrance.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, just because he wanted to hear the omega’s name being called by him. “My Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shifted his hips, swaying them on purpose, and Oikawa slapped his buttock playfully. He pressed their bodies together and kissed the omega’s scent gland, licked over it until he received a whimper from the man under him.

“Alpha,” Iwaizumi moaned, pressing his ass back to Oikawa’s cock that had slipped to the crack.

Oikawa rubbed his length against Iwaizumi’s ass before pulling away enough to aim to the slick soaked hole.

“Iwa-chan,” he yelped when his tip pushed past the tight pucker. “Mine. My Iwa-chan.”

He wasn’t thinking, he only wanted to feel. Iwaizumi was tight and wet around him, and he pushed a little farther before pulling back, starting with shallow thrusts to hurry things. He wasn’t sure why he was in such a hurry. He only wanted to feel his omega around him, know that as much as Iwaizumi was his omega, he was his alpha. He would never push his cock inside anyone else, he would never feel the pleasurable tightness of another omega’s walls tightening around him.

Oikawa fucked into Iwaizumi, cock slipping farther inside until their hips were slamming together with his thrusts. He leaned over the omega’s body, chest rubbing against back, and lips hovering over the scent gland on Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Let me mark you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled against his neck. “Iwa-chan…”

“Do it, then,” Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa froze.

“Do it,” Iwaizumi repeated.

Oikawa probably should have asked for confirmation, make sure that the omega knew what he was asking for, but he threw those thoughts away as soon as they appeared. He was driving his hips inside his mate in a speed he had thought impossible, Iwaizumi’s moans echoing in his ears as he took a hold of the omega’s shoulders for support. He needed just a bit more, just a bit more. His lips were resting against Iwaizumi’s skin, cock driving as deep inside as it would go, knot starting to form. He was groaning with each push of his hips, his voice drowning into Iwaizumi’s pleasure, and when he finally came, shooting his seed deep inside his mate, he bit down to the perfect skin of Iwaizumi’s neck, only faintly hearing the scream of pain and pleasure that the omega let out before coming against the sofa.

Oikawa slumped against Iwaizumi’s body, head spinning. He could taste blood, and he lifted his head, looked at the omega in panic. Bloody teeth marks now tainted the beautiful skin over the omega’s scent gland, and his heart shuddered as he thought about how much it must hurt.

“Iwa-chan,” he asked in a rush.

He needed to know that he hadn’t made a mistake. Iwaizumi didn’t respond, body slumping over the back rest, and Oikawa might have been worried that the omega was dead if he wasn’t panting so hard.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groaned after what felt like forever.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa immediately perked up and pulled the omega up against his body.

“You’re responsible for cleaning up,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Yes, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied.

He almost hoped that they weren’t knotted so that he could turn the omega around to look at his face. Iwaizumi lifted a hand to his neck and touched the bite. He proceeded to look at his fingers that were now red with his blood.

“How deep did you bite, Crappykawa?” the omega asked, but there was no trace of anger in his voice. “I’m pretty sure you could have been more gentle.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan wanted me to be more gentle,” Oikawa stated in relief. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and turned his head to look at Oikawa.

“You need to stop getting carried away so easily,” he said with a smile.

It was one of the rare smiles that made his eyes soften and face read “I love you”.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated and kissed his mate. “I’ll take better care of you from now on.”

“Yeah, you better,” Iwaizumi mumbled before carefully pulling Oikawa to lie down with him. “After all, I’m yours now.”

“I’m yours too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa felt the need to add.

“You’ve always been mine,” Iwaizumi said and laughed.

He took a hold of Oikawa’s hand and crossed their fingers before settling their hands against his stomach. Oikawa nuzzled against his nape and kissed the skin there. After his knot would go down, he would have to clean the bite mark to make sure nothing bad would happen to his Iwa-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly in one sitting and I'm super tired so I hope everything makes sense and stuff. I wanted to write a slightly different dynamic for iwaoi and for alpha/omega relationships in general, although there isn't that much that can be said in such a short pwp.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!
> 
> A way to win my unconditional love is to leave comments wink wonk


End file.
